Dark Gamer's Rage
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: Gamer's other old bully, Leroy, returns. And Gamer's not too happy about it. Especially not after he goes Dark. Rated T for some bloodshed in part 2.
1. Leroy's Return

Gamer was running to Amy's apartment. Jasmine had told him to meet her there for something important. She had also said that the others, except for Alex and Katie (because they were on a date for a few hours before Jasmine had called Gamer), were there as well. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see that his friends and girlfriend were tied up, and only Jasmine was still conscious. He looked and was surprised to see a brown and green striped hedgehog holding her by the neck.  
The hedgehog was yelling, "FOR THE LAST TIME, WHERE IS GAMER?"  
Gamer said, "I'm right here, Leroy." Leroy turned and was surprised to see Gamer standing there. He shoved Jasmine to the floor.  
He smirked evily as he replied, "Well, well, well. Long time, no see."  
Gamer angrily replied, "Why are you here? I thought that you wouldn't come back, after the beating I gave you in my dark form."  
Leroy replied, "Actually, it's just that. Your dark form. I came to finish the experiment that I started 4 years ago, with that first drug."  
Gamer smirked as he said, "You already know what happened."  
Leroy smirked back as he replied, "Yes. Every other day, from 8:00 to midnight, you go dark. But, that wasn't what I had intended. I had meant for you to go dark every day from noon to midnight. So, when I found out that you had joined Sonic's Team, I came here, knowing you'd show up." He pulled out a syringe filled with a black liquid that was slightly lighter than the one he had used on Gamer 4 years earlier. But, this was the wrong thing to do.  
Gamer smirked as he replied angrily, "You made a mistake. You're the one who's disadvantaged right now, because I'm not chained up." He used his telekinesis to pin Leroy against the wall, then he used his telekinesis again to pull the syringe out of Leroy's hands and destroy it.  
He said, "Now leave. Or, I'll knock you out right now." Leroy nodded nervously. As soon as he was free, he ran off. As soon as he was gone, Gamer used his telekinesis to free the others.  
Jasmine asked, "Wasn't that the hedgehog you told me about a few weeks ago?"  
Gamer nodded as he replied, "Yup, that was Leroy." He looked at his watch, because today was one of his transformation days. It said that the time was 7:48. He turned back to Jasmine as he added, "You'd better untie the others and get everyone besides Nebula, Selene, and Amy to their houses. Then, meet me at our spot in the desert." She nodded, knowing what the second sentence meant. Gamer teleported to the desert. Jasmine then brought the others back to their respective houses, then teleported to go meet Gamer at the spot.

At 7:56, they were at their spot in the desert.  
Jasmine said, "Gamer, I'm worried."  
Gamer replied, "Why would you be worried? We've been doing this routine for a few weeks now."  
Jasmine answered, "I know you're mad at Leroy for what he did to you 4 years ago, and at what he had done to me and the others earlier."  
Gamer replied, "And you think that'll combine with my increased anger when I go dark. I don't think that'll happen. Besides, as long as you just stay near me, that'll help clamp down on any aggressive impulses that I might have. Now step back." Jasmine nodded as she did so. At 8:00, the transformation hit. When it was done, Dark Gamer turned to Jasmine and nodded while smiling. She nodded back and set up several "sand targets" using her telekinesis. The sand targets looked like their enemies so Dark Gamer could "destroy" them.  
After an hour, Jasmine set up tons of sand targets, because Dark Gamer's rage always seemed to peek from 9 to 11. Things were going fine until 10:00. Dark Gamer had warmed up an energy bomb to destroy the next target, when he fell to the ground groaning. At that moment, his peaked and amplified "natural" rage in this form combined with the anger he felt towards Leroy, both for what he did 4 years ago and what he did earlier that day, to create a "super-rage" that was starting to overwhelm him. He started shuddering.  
Jasmine took a step forward as she shouted in concern, "Gamer!"  
Dark Gamer reached out a trembling hand to stop her. Gasping between each word, he said, "Jasmine, I don't know what's happening to me. But I want you to know that, no matter what happens to either of us in the next several minutes, I'll always love you." Before he could say anymore, he groaned again and closed his eyes. In his head, it felt like he was starting to black out. Suddenly, a single thought seemed to rise from his rage-controlled mind all on its own. The thought was 2 simple words. It was, "Kill...Leroy."  
This thought overrode all other thoughts he had. When he opened his eyes, the rage seemed to give everything a blood red tint. But he didn't care.  
Dark Gamer cackled as he said with an evil smile, "You shouldn't have come back Leroy. Because now, you are going to PAY." He sped off, still cackling.  
Jasmine, unable to do anything else but watch, thought, "Oh no." Her eyes widened with horror when she realized exactly what Dark Gamer was going to try to do. She knew she had to stop him from doing the one thing she'd never thought he'd do, no matter how bad things got. She thought, "I have to stop Gamer from killing Leroy." She flew off trying to find him.


	2. A Very Close Call

With Leroy:  
Leroy was at his rebuilt house, trying to make more of the serum he had brought with him to Amy's apartment. Suddenly, the door burst into several pieces. At the same time, he heard a very familiar voice laugh evilly. He turned to the doorway and grew nervous at the sight of Dark Gamer standing there with a VERY evil grin.  
Dark Gamer cackled, "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND MY FRIENDS! I'M GOING TO ENJOY THIS!" Before Leroy could say anything, Dark Gamer rushed up to him, and using the claws coming from his wrists, slashed open one of Leroy's arms. Leroy held the slashed arm in the other hand and screamed in pain. Dark Gamer then licked Leroy's blood off the claw. The taste of blood fueled his rage. He wanted more, so he would get more.  
Dark Gamer snickered, "HURTS DOESN'T IT? WELL I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!" He used his amplified telekinesis to slam Leroy into the walls and, still holding Leroy against it, ran along, so Leroy's face was getting bloodied and bruised. When Dark Gamer pulled Leroy away from the walls, blood was gushing from his nose and mouth, and several teeth had fallen out. Dark Gamer still wasn't done.  
Still grinning evilly, he yelled out, "THAT WAS JUST A WARM-UP! NOW FOR THE REAL PAIN!" He launched one of his extra-powerful energy bombs and hit Leroy right in the face with it. It briefly set his fur there on fire. After Leroy patted the flames out, Dark Gamer ran up to him and kicked Leroy right in the stomach, and it slashed Leroy's stomach open. But it didn't go deep enough to kill him. Clutching his bleeding stomach, he looked at Dark Gamer with a pleading look in his eyes. Dark Gamer didn't care.  
Now grinning more broadly, he stalked right up to Leroy, who was yelling desperately, "NO MORE! PLEASE STOP!"  
Dark Gamer just shook his head as he replied, "NO WAY! NOT UNTIL I HAVE RETURNED EVERY LAST BIT OF PAIN YOU'VE EVER CAUSED ME! AND I THINK WE BOTH KNOW WHAT THAT'LL RESULT IN!" Leroy's eyes went wide with horror as he realized what this meant. Dark Gamer then grabbed Leroy's face, and punctured Leroy's skin in several places with the claws coming from his fingers. Dark Gamer also slashed through Leroy's Achilles Tendons (I think that's the most important tendon in the legs). He released Leroy's now bleeding face, knowing that he couldn't stand up anymore As Leroy fell to the floor groaning in pain, Dark Gamer licked the new blood off of his claws. Then he just stood there laughing evilly when Leroy hit the floor.

With Jasmine:  
Jasmine had been looking for Dark Gamer for over an hour and a half. She knew what she would see if she didn't find him and Leroy within the next 20 minutes. Suddenly, she heard very loud screams of pain coming from one of the houses below her. She also heard evil laughter coming from the same house. Fearing what she was going to see, she flew down. What she saw through the window was worse than she imagined. She saw Dark Gamer, with the evil grin on his face, standing on Leroy's bleeding stomach, but taking care not to stab Leroy with the spikes on his shoes. Leroy's face was a bloody mess, the fur was charred, and the skin was punctured and bleeding from several places.  
Jasmine thought to herself, "Oh no! I really need to stop him now." She flew down to the doorway and stepped inside.

With Dark Gamer and Leroy:  
Dark Gamer was still standing on Leroy's stomach  
(Yes Dark Gamer is still grinning evilly.)  
He was about to slash Leroy's other arm open with the spikes on his other wrist, when suddenly he heard Jasmine shout from the doorway, "GAMER DON'T!"  
Dark Gamer looked and hissed angrily, "Go away Jasmine. This isn't your fight. Leroy needs to pay for what he's done to me. Go back to our spot in the desert, and I'll meet you there when I'm done. NOW GO!"  
Jasmine replied, "Gamer, listen to me! I don't want you to commit murder. Even though Leroy deserves it." Dark Gamer wasn't listening.  
He yelled back, "I WANT TO KILL HIM! HE DESERVES TO DIE! BUT FIRST, HE DESERVES TO SUFFER!" He turned back to Leroy and was about to complete the slash, when suddenly his arm froze in mid-air. He saw Jasmine using her telekinesis to stop him. He yelled angrily, "LET ME GO!" Jasmine shook her head as she looked at her watch. Only another 10 minutes to go.  
She replied, "No. This isn't like you, Gamer. Stop this now."  
Dark Gamer just shook his head as he replied, "No. NOT UNTIL HE DIES!"  
Jasmine yelled, "But Gamer, if you kill him, you'll go to jail for murder. And I'll be heartbroken if you go to jail. And I know you would be to."  
This managed to pierce through the rage that had overtaken Dark Gamer's mind. His expression changed from an evil grin to a mere smirk and he started to release the pressure on Leroy's stomach.  
Jasmine looked at the time and saw that Gamer would return to normal in just a few seconds. She released him and mentally counted down, "4, 3, 2, 1." The time hit midnight and Dark Gamer transformed back to regular Gamer.  
Gamer looked at the bloodied and bruised and charred and scarred Leroy and suddenly, he remembered in horror what he had done, and what he had tried to do. He ran right past Jasmine before she could say or do anyhing to stop him. He was crying. Jasmine quickly checked Leroy to make sure that he would survive. After doing that, she teleported to where Gamer was.

With Gamer:  
Gamer had gotten back to the desert. When his horror and shame grew too much, he collapsed to the ground sobbing. He thought, "I shouldn't have done that. Jasmine's probably mad at me. She'll never want to see me again, and I won't be able to blame her. The only one to blame will be me." Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Jasmine appeared right next to him. He said between sobs, "Go away. I deserve to be alone."  
Jasmine shook her head as she replied, "No you don't."  
Gamer sniffled then sobbed even harder, "Yes I do. What you just saw me do and try to do, is what I feel like doing to innocent people every time I go dark. And now, to make matters worse, now that Leroy's returned, I fear that now, I could go dark at any moment, in addition to every other day from 8:00 to midnight. I really AM a monster now. So please, don't put yourself at risk. Just leave me. I'll understand."  
Jasmine replied, "I'm not leaving you. You said it yourself the first time I saw you go dark, only your love for me prevents you from hurting me. The same logic applies to you not going dark at random times now."  
Gamer sobbed, "But still, I feel like it won't be enough. Maybe" he sighed sadly before continuing. "Maybe it would be best for everyone if I not only left the Team, but isolated myself. I'd be content in the knowleadge that me sacrificing my happiness, would give you all the chance to live happy lives."  
Jasmine gently grabbed him by the shoulders as she replied, "I wouldn't be happy if you left. I'd be heartbroken. And think about your sister. Don't you think it would be heartwrenching for her to be separated from you again just a few weeks after being reunied?"  
Gamer started to reply," But, Jasmine, I-" She cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.  
She replied, "No. Don't even finish that sentence. You are not a monster. Stop pitying yourself. What happened to the fun-loving Gamer who wouldn't even CONSIDER leaving the Team?" Gamer had finally stopped crying.  
He sniffled, "That Gamer started dying when I saw Leroy shaking you. Then he completely vanished when I threw that first slash. What's left is what you see now. A sad and ashamed hedgehog who deserves to live alone and could turn into a monster at any moment. I don't deserve to die, because I wouldn't feel shame anymore. I deserve to live with it."  
Jasmine replied, "I don't think that Gamer's dead. And I don't think you're a monster when you go dark. Please, don't go."  
Gamer turned away as he said sadly, "Yes he is, yes I am, and I have to."  
Managing to sound both stern and gentle at the same time, Jasmine replied, "That Gamer is just buried under the sadness. And if you were truly a monster when you went dark, you would've killed Leroy right away, and then you would've destroyed everything and everyone nearby, but you didn't. And no you don't."  
Gamer turned back as he replied, "You're right Jasmine. I need to stop moping. I'm sorry. It's just-" She cut him off with a kiss. He kissed back. After a minute they broke for air.  
Jasmine smiled as she said, "Feel better now?"  
Gamer smiled as he replied, "Yeah. Thanks."  
Jasmine replied, "No prob. I love you."  
Gamer replied, "I love you too."

The end.


End file.
